


Unbroken

by Xpouii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, More Specific Tags Will Be Added As They Become Relevant, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/pseuds/Xpouii
Summary: Jackieboy Man catches Dark's eye when he manages to best Anti in a fight. He approaches Jackie with a proposition most indecent.
Relationships: Jackieboyman/Darkiplier, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one so I only used sparse tags to give a general idea of the story's tone. As new warnings and tags become required, I will add them! Thanks for reading!

The sound of a fist connecting with—and subsequently shattering—a jaw echoed in the empty space like snappy poetry. Anti shook his head, his jaw healing with a few obscene cracks as he dove at Jackie, knife flashing. He took the hero to the ground, driving his knife downward with both hands. Jackie grabbed Anti’s wrists to stop himself from losing an eye, and the knife cut across Jackie’s cheek. Burying both feet in Anti’s chest, the hero kicked him off and scrambled to his feet, blood sliding down his face from the long cut. Anti licked his lips and came in again, narrowly dodging a roundhouse kick that could have taken his head off. He wrestled the hero into submission. Anti forced Jackie’s arm up at an angle that broke bones—or dislocated joints at the very least—but the man in red wasn’t even wincing. Anti slammed him against the wall and held him there, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Maybe I’ll fuck you before I kill you, in front of those stupid humans you’re trying to save. Is it worth dying for? Six people? Their own kind don’t even want them.”

Jackie struggled, angling his face to get his teeth into the glitch’s neck wound. Anti’s eyes rolled back in his head at the overwhelming sensation. Jackie drove his head back into Anti’s face. Anti was knocked back onto his ass, blood pouring from his destroyed nose. He hissed, his knife materializing once again as he leapt to his feet. A loud whistle from outside caught their attention; the emergency response team had evacuated the people Jackie was trying to protect, and that whistle was the hero’s signal.

Jackie gave Anti a wink before turning to leap through the window, glass shattering almost musically as he took to the air. Anti spat blood on the ground, then grabbed himself by the hair and raised the knife to his throat, his teeth clenched as he took in a few gasping breaths, then slowly lowered the knife, tantrum avoided. Dark stepped out of the shadows, eyes still fixed on the broken window. “What are you gawking at?” Anti spat.

Dark looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Something you must have found rather embarrassing. I’ve never seen him fight before. He’s good.”

Anti shoved Dark against the wall, knife at his throat, “Fuck you! He’s weak! He fucking ran!”

“And you didn’t get your puppets,” Dark said. “Discretion never was your strong suit, but you practically sent him an invitation to come and kick your ass.”

“You think this is funny!” Anti snarled. “Would you still be laughing if I chewed your pretty tongue out?”

Dark rolled his eyes, “Isn’t that what started this ridiculous bet in the first place?”

Anti pushed away, stalking back and forth in irritation, “It wasn’t ridiculous! I take puppets here all the time! They’re human garbage!”

“Looks like someone took issue with you stealing their refuse,” Dark said, his voice an amused rumble. “Anti, why not admit that you lost? You lost that fight and you certainly lost the bet.”

“Dunno why you’re getting such a boner about sewing my mouth shut,” Anti muttered

“It’s what I’ve been wanting to do since we met,” Dark said with a smile. “Now, don’t make me force the issue.”

Anti growled and tossed his knife aside where it vanished into smoke, and he glitched away, back to Dark’s bedroom where his brain had been sexed up enough to make the bet in the first place. Now he was going to have to be fucked without the use of his mouth. This day had most certainly not been worth getting out of bed.

Jackie stripped down to his underwear, pushing his mask up into his hair as he looked himself over in the mirror. The cut on his face was deep, and it didn’t want to stop bleeding, layers of sticky dried blood pulled at his skin when he moved his jaw. His left arm from elbow to wrist was a row of bruises and ominous swelling, and so was his face where it had been slammed into the wall, his eye already swelling shut. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and enjoyed the steam for a moment before grabbing a washcloth. When the door opened he jumped and pulled his mask down over his eyes. Marvin gave a soft smile from the doorway, “You took off pretty quick. Everything ok?”

“Anti,” Jackie said. “Trying to kidnap some of the people squatting in that old office building, nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Sure,” Marvin said, his eyes flickering to Jackie’s arm. “You gonna have Schneep look at you?”

Jackie shrugged, “He barely touched me.”

“What about this?” Marvin touched Jackie’s cheek.

Jackie jerked away, “Dark was with him.”

“Dark was _with_ Anti? And you’re still _alive_?”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Jackie said. “But he didn’t get involved. I think he was watching.”

Marvin moved past him to sit on the edge of the bathtub, “If the two of them actually started working together-”

“Yeah I know, the universe won’t be regular anymore.”

“This isn’t a fiber commercial, Jackie,” Marvin said. “An imbalance of power on that scale could be fucking catastrophic, not _irregular_.”

“Well like I said,” Jackie said, scrubbing at the dried blood on his cheek. “Dark didn’t help him. He just watched us.”

Marvin watched Jackie with obvious concern. The hero caught his gaze and forced an encouraging smile. Marvin couldn’t help but smile back, “You’re face is pretty bruised up. I’ll get you some ice.”

“No need,” Jackie said. “The swelling won’t last very long. I really don’t need you.”

Marvin frowned, “Alright then.”

Jackie realized what he’d said and turned around to face Marvin, “No that’s not what I meant! I’m sorry, Marv. I’m just worried about this Dark thing, like you are. Don’t mind me.”

“Don’t worry,” Marvin said, standing up and walking to the door. “I get it.”

Jackie watched him go and swore under his breath, pushing his mask back up once the door was shut—and locked—and he finished cleaning up his face.

Henrik wasn’t quite the ball of worry that Marvin had been, but he did tut when he saw Jackie, his expression a legendary mix of disappointed and exasperated that only a father could pull off. Henrik didn’t ask any questions at first, so Jackie assumed Marvin had already been in to deliver the evening news, and Jackie was happy to avoid another reiteration.

“Marvin tells me you saw Dark today,” Henrik said as he stitched Jackie’s cheek.

Jackie rolled his eyes, “He’s overreacting. Sure, Dark is creepy, but he isn’t _Anti_. He’s not usually a problem.”

“Still, I imagine it was intimidating, going up against both of them at once.”

“I don’t get intimidated,” Jackie said, flashing Henrik a winning smile.

Henrik met his eyes, but he didn’t smile back, “Take some painkillers for your arm, and wear the sling. I know you don’t want to, but you will heal much faster if you take my advice. It’s only for a day or two. Take it as easy as possible. If there _is_ something going on, you should be at your full strength.”

Jackie’s stomach flipped as Henrik played on his weakness, and he sighed, “Fine I’ll wear it, and I’ll take the pills. Just promise me you can keep the house in order while I’m off my face on your pain pills.”

This time, Henrik did smile, “What? Jameson and Marvin? I’m sure I can handle those two. Chase is off on a trip with Bing; any trouble they get up to is the problem of local authorities and I have plenty of bail money. So go, get some well-deserved rest.”

Jackie eased himself off of the table and let Henrik fit his arm into the sling. He took the bottle Henrik offered and tried not to look as dejected as he felt, leaving the lab. He avoided looking at Marvin as he crossed through the livingroom, not interested in anymore concerned looks from anyone today.

The next few days came and went more or less in a blur. Jackie didn’t realize just how tired he was until he’d taken a pain pill and his head hit the pillow. He was in a warm haze anytime he woke up, long enough to slide on a clean mask and stumble to the bathroom or wander out for a drink of water. Henrik was keeping his promise, and nothing seemed out of order anytime Jackie caught sight of his housemates. He’d become the rare Irish sasquatch, darting in and out of hiding in just his mask and underwear, baffled anytime he actually came face to face with anyone. His bleary-eyed, startled expression was enough to make Jameson sign a quick apology for even walking into the same room. Whenever a pill would wear off, and Jackie’s body would flare in complaint, he’d take another and drift back into the safety of darkness.

He wasn’t entirely alone in his dreams, or maybe he was having vivid hallucinations, but whispered words and hot breath tickled his ears as he drifted along the line of sleep. Ghosting touches, intoxicating promises, and obscene suggestion growing more and more intense until Jackie audibly whined and woke himself up. The room was empty, but there was something different, like static in the air before a thunderstorm. He checked his phone and realized he’d been in his semi-zombified state for three days—and he was feeling much better.

After a quick shower, Jackie dressed in comfortable clothes and gathered up his bedding, carrying them to the laundry with the plan to wash away the sweat of delirium and bad memories. On his way down the hall he could _feel_ the brutal music blaring in Anti’s room, shaking the walls with every bass note. He managed a smile when he ran into Jameson in the laundry room, “Morning!”

Jameson gave him a winning smile, pleased to see him in a better state, “ _Good morning. Feeling better_?”

“Definitely!” Jackie said. “Sorry about before. I was a little out of it.”

Jameson waved off his apology, then left the room as Marvin entered. The magician folded his arms, “Out of the sling already, I see.”

“Only until I get all this into the washing machine,” Jackie said. “Don’t rat me out to Schneep.”

Marvin chuckled, moving to help, “I’m glad you’re feeling better. You must have needed rest.”

“More than I thought,” Jackie said, stepping back and tucking his arm back into the sling. “Pills gave me some weird dreams, though. I’m glad to have a clear head again.”

“Dreams?”

“Nothing big,” Jackie said. “And nothing I can really remember, just whispering and just the feeling that it was creepy. I guess that’s why they say write down your dreams when you first wake up, huh?”

“That’s what I do,” Marvin said pointedly.

Jackie smiled, “Maybe I’ll try it out some time. So how long has our angsty teen been home?”

“Two days,” Marvin said. “Just stalked off to his room, though, and he’s been blaring music since he got here.”

“Oh great, he’s in a mood.”

“We thought it might be best to give him his space,” Marvin said. “At least until we were more of a united front.”

Jackie nodded, annoyed that they hadn’t told him, “Maybe he’ll cut his own head off this time and give us some peace.”

Marvin chuckled, “If only. Then he’d probably just be able to annoy twice as many people.”

“Jackie!” Henrik greeted, pushing past Marvin and into the room. “Jameson said you were out and about. How’s the arm?”

“I was on my way to ask you the same thing,” Jackie said. “Just starting some laundry.”

Henrik started his exam right in the middle of their conversation, checking Jackie’s various bruises and marks. Marvin rolled his eyes playfully over the man’s shoulder. “Anyway, we’ll probably have to talk to him eventually. That music is driving me insane and I’m genuinely worried it could start waking the dead. I’m seriously not in the mood for a hoard of zombies.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Jackie said. “We have a good rapport.”

Henrik snorted, “Don’t you think it best that you finish healing from your _previous_ Anti wounds before you go collecting more?”

Jackie opened his mouth to reply but suddenly the music stopped and Anti’s door slammed open down the hall. Stomping footsteps made their way to the room and Anti stopped in the doorway, glowering at Jackie. All four of them stood in silence for a long beat before Marvin spoke. “Feeling better?”

Anti turned to him, his cheeks flushing as if he was making an effort. He instead looked at Henrik. “That sweater is fucking stupid,” he groused, then locked eyes with Jackie again before spitting on the floor, and glitching away with a snap of piercing static.

Henrik looked down at his sweater, picking at it. Marvin was eyeing the spit on the floor. “What the hell was that?” Jackie said. “He made fun of your sweater? That’s it?”

“He also spat on the floor,” Marvin said. “Which I found a lot more disturbing.”

“Something’s up,” Jackie said. “No knife, no threats, not even a scream.”

Henrik left his sweater alone and removed the sling from Jackie’s arm to look it over. “Well, perhaps he’s not feeling well. Maybe he’s sick.”

“Good,” Marvin muttered, grabbing the mop off the wall.

“ _Not_ good,” Jackie said. “Anytime Anti acts off, he gets more unpredictable than usual. He throws tantrums, and sometimes he doesn’t just hurt himself. I’d better go and see if there’s any talk on the street about it.”

“Your arm is healed beautifully,” Henrik said. “How is your head feeling?”

“Just fine now.”

Marvin looked up from where he was mopping. “He said he had nightmares.”

“Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?”

“Just from the pills,” Jackie huffed. “I’m _fine_. Now do I get a clean bill of health or am I gonna have to defy your recommendations?”

Henrik sighed, “You’re fine to go. Just be kind to that arm for a while. No more dogfights with Anti.”

“Or catfights,” Marvin muttered with a smirk.

“No promises,” Jackie said, darting off to his room to change.

Henrik and Marvin exchanged looks.

Jackie opened his window and jumped out, taking off into the afternoon sun and flying to the location of his previous encounter with Anti. It was abandoned fully now, police tape blocking the doors. He flew up into the broken window and checked around the large space, stepping over the dried blood and abandoned evidence tags left by the cops. It was quiet, _dead_ , even. His footsteps echoed dully off the walls and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice.

“What are you doing back here?”

Jackie spun around to see Dark, leaning against the wall with a casually disinterested expression—the only thing casual about him in his perfectly pressed suit and shining shoes. “I should ask you the same thing,” Jackie said, folding his arms.

“I’m enjoying the weather,” Dark said.

“I bet. Anti around?”

Dark raised an eyebrow, “Why would I know that?”

“Don’t you two have a thing?”

Dark chuckled, a low rumble of amusement, “Eloquently put.”

“What are you up to? Looking for more innocent people to-”

Dark raised his hand, and Jackie went silent, obeying the silent order instinctively. “I was nothing but a spectator. I don’t have to kidnap the homeless to get devoted followers.”

“So why are you skulking around?”

“I knew you’d come back.”

Jackie was silent, dumbfounded as he stared at the demon, his auras swirling lazily around him. “Did Anti put you up to something?”

“Let us get one thing straight between the two of us,” Dark said, his tone biting. “Anti doesn’t tell me what to do. He doesn’t make suggestions. He certainly doesn’t _put me up_ to things. Your housemates are boring. Even Anti— _especially Anti_. Predictable, always the same. You, though, you have something.”

Jackie looked down at himself, “What, on my suit?”

Dark’s lips pulled into a longsuffering smile—one he used mostly when dealing with Wilford or Anti, but this time it was for the superhero’s snark. “Clever. I wanted to discuss a proposition. I assumed coming to your home directly would be seen as… _aggressive_.”

“Well you’d be right in that assumption. If you don’t want a fireball up the ass you shouldn’t sneak up on Marv,” Jackie muttered, then realized what Dark had said. “Wait, proposition? What proposition?”

“I want you,” Dark said. “I want you to submit to me—willingly—in a sexual sense.”

Jackie stared at Dark, beyond bemused, and then he turned away, “Ok I’m going to leave now.”

A tendril of Dark’s aura wrapped tightly around Jackie’s wrist and spun him around. Dark was inches from him now, his expression warm, seductive. “I’m not asking for you to join me on the dark side. I’m just suggesting a little off the clock fun. Here.” He lifted his hand and a small stack of papers materialized in it, “I drew up some information, a short sample contract. Feel free to look it over, make changes, outright deny the terms. Just take a look at it.”

Jackie shivered in Dark’s otherworldly grip, not wanting to move—something told him to stay put. He swallowed thickly, “Dark-”

“I can make you feel things you cant even imagine,” Dark purred. He leaned in and his deep voice dropped to a whisper, words and warm breath washing against Jackie’s cheek. “I can give you the kind of pleasure that no one else can. All you need to do is _beg_.”

Jackie wanted to speak, wanted to push Dark away, but there was something—Dark’s presence, the auras, the very essence of him was choking, cloying, and Jackie could barely breathe. The heavy atmosphere lifted instantly when Dark stepped away, turning his back to Jackie. “I’ll come for you when you’ve made your decision.” He disappeared in a flash of blackness, and Jackie released the breath he’d been holding.

Taking the papers in both hands, he willed himself to tear them in two, shred them and throw them on the ground. He tried, at least mentally, but he couldn’t make himself do it. Instead, he tucked the papers under his arm and took off through the broken window, heading home to think things over.

Jackie grabbed a pen from his room and settled on the roof, tucked up between two slopes so he was fairly hidden when he started the slog through Dark’s longwinded contract. At first, he skimmed, and then he’d land on a phrase that made him backtrack until he was forcing himself to read carefully over every single word. Things like _impact play_ and _hard limits_ , safe words like traffic lights and a list of titles by which Dark could be addressed, Jackie actually snickered as he read through them, crossing a few out. When he’d finished, he understood why Dark had chosen him over one of the others in the house. The pain, the damage, the _roughness_ was something he could take to a high degree, and bounce back. His pain tolerance rivaled Anti’s, and for whatever reason, Dark didn’t _want_ Anti.

By the time Jackie climbed back into his bedroom window, he had convinced himself to go through with it. Dark’s motivations were shady at best, hidden behind subtext and outright lies. None of that mattered to Jackie, however. His own motive was singular—to get a leg up on Anti through manipulation and jealousy—the very jealousy he’d seen in Anti’s eyes only hours ago, before he’d even spoken to Dark. Besides, it had been a while since he’d had a decent ride.

The mansion was massive, bigger than Jackie even imagined when Henrik described it. He walked up to the door, feeling understandably intimidated. Dark had promised to find him, but Jackie wasn’t a wait-and-see kind of man, so he’d come along to make the first move, prove he wasn’t a complete pushover. He lifted the heavy knocker, letting it bang three times. It was quiet, then there was a soft commotion, and the door swung open to reveal two identical faces staring out at him. “A vigilante, Jim!” the first shouted.

“Let us interview you!” the second said.

Jackie took half a step back and a third person pushed his way out, “Boys you really can’t keep attacking guests at the door like this. Hello, I’m Bim Trimmer. Can I help you?”

Jackie looked around, “Uh… here to see Dark.”

The twins looked at each other and then scrambled back into the house, and Bim looked a little hesitant, “Do you have an appointment?”

“Basically,” Jackie said. “I’m supposed to give him an answer.”

“Right, ok, just let me go and tell… someone. Come in.”

Jackie stepped inside the large entryway and looked around, taking in the stylish décor—somehow unbroken despite the house reportedly being home to at least half-a-dozen maniacs. Bim excused himself and Jackie sat in the comfortable chair just at the bottom of a staircase. There were loud voices scattered here and there, but nobody came in until a big booming voice broke the relative peace, “Good evening!”

Jackie jumped to his feet and did his best to keep up with the firm handshake-assault he was surprised with, “Good evening?”

“My name is Wilford Warfstache. Bim here tells me you’re here to see Darky, but he’s too scared to tell him. So silly. Dark’s just a big pussycat. Come with me!”

Jackie followed the man up the stairs and through a labyrinth of halls and doors until they came to stand outside an intimidating looking doorway with a dark stained door. Wilford lifted his hand and knocked twice before barging in, Jackie hesitated before following, deciding he’d better stick with his guide. Dark was at an immense desk, and he looked up with mild annoyance at Wilford, an expression that shifted to surprise when he saw Jackie, “You?”

“Me,” Jackie said. “I came to um… talk.”

“Right,” Dark said. “Have a seat. Thank you, Wil.”

Wilford slapped Jackie on the back and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a casual _bang_. Jackie cleared his throat, sitting down in the chair across from the desk, “So-“

“I told you to wait for me to find you,” Dark said without looking up from his paperwork. Jackie noticed they seemed to be surveillance details with occasional grainy CCTV screenshots on the pages.

“I thought I’d take the initiative.”

“So eager to be owned by me?” Dark mused, his voice almost a purr.

Jackie was dumbfounded, and he blushed, “I… guess. Eager to get things settled, maybe.”

“Maybe,” Dark echoed. “So, let’s see it.”

Jackie slid the contract across the desk, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. “I made a few-”

“I can read,” Dark dismissed, and Jackie quieted, leaving him to his reading; the demon hadn’t looked back up at him since he’d come in.

Dark was silent, making no sounds or expressions to show that he had any emotional reaction to Jackie’s edits and demands. He reached the end and exhaled through his nose, “I accept.”

“Great,” Jackie said. “Got a pen?”

“I don’t use ink on my contracts,” Dark said patiently. “I use blood.”

“So what you wanna bite me or something?” Jackie said.

Dark smiled, reaching into his desk and producing a letter opener, the end was razor sharp. “As much as I’d love to start here and now, I’m a busy man.”

Jackie took the letter opener and pierced the tip of his index finger, signing the agreement. Dark took the paper and did the same before filing it away. Then he held out his hand expectantly. Jackie offered his, staring as Dark licked the blood from his finger. “So when do we start?” he breathed.

“I’ll find you,” Dark said. “And this time, I mean it. Don’t come looking. You signed the contract, and it’s time to listen.”

Jackie nodded and turned to leave, stopping with his hand on the doorknob, “I’d like to keep this between us, as much as possible.”

Dark cracked his neck, “I have no objection to that.”

Jackie left the room, jogging down the stairs and out the front door under the curious eyes of the manor’s eclectic collection of residents. He strolled down the impossibly long drive and took to the air, trying to push away the anxiety threatening to creep up on him as he thought over the contract, and exactly what he’d agreed to let Dark do to him. He also tried to remember the last time he’d been in bed with someone—vigilantiism wasn’t exactly the kind of job that made romance easy, or even one night stands for that matter. Plus, Jackie hadn’t taken his mask off in front of another living person since he’d started wearing it, and that gave him pause. Would Dark try to unmask him, even if—or especially if—he knew how much it meant to Jackie? Jackie shook the hesitations out of his mind and flew home. He’d gotten the ball rolling, and now he had better things to worry about.


End file.
